gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians of Middle-Earth
Guardians of Middle-Earth is a MOBA game based on the beloved Lord of the Rings franchise, and in an odd move, coming exclusively to consoles. The game will allow for classic DOTA style gameplay with over twenty characters from the history of the franchise. The characters range from mainstream and major, such as Gandalf, to much more obscure characters, taken from minor reference in the books that only the hardcore Tolkein scholars may remember, such as Thráin. The game was released to the Xbox Live Arcade and Playstation Network for $15.00/1200 Microsoft points, but a retail copy of the game was released at select North American retailers featuring a season pass, promising access to future maps, game modes, playable characters and cross-promotion with the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey film. The retail edition was priced as a budget release for $29.99, and released for the Playstation 3 on digital launch day. A PC port was finally released on Steam on August 29, 2013. Playable Characters GDB_GOMEgandalf.png|Gandalf the Grey GDB_GOMEgollum.png|Gollum GDB_GOMEthrain.png|Thrain GDB_GOMEugluk.png|Ugluk GDB_GOMEgaladriel.png|Galadriel GDB_GOMElegolas.png|Legolas GDB_GOMEwitch-king.png|Witch-King GDB_GOMEarathorn.png|Arathorn GDB_GOMErunsig.png|Runsig GDB_GOMEsauron.png|Sauron GDB_GOMEhildifons.png|Hildifons GDB_GOMEnori.png|Nori GDB_GOMEwulfrun.png|Wulfrun GDB_GOMEori.png|Ori GDB_GOMEgothmog.png|Gothmog GDB_GOMEeowyn.png|Eowyn GDB_GOMEagandaur.png|Agandaur GDB_GOMEberegond.png|Beregond GDB_GOMEmozgog.png|Mozgog GDB_GOMEfelgrom.png|Felgrom GDB_GOMEhaldir.png|Haldir GDB_GOMElugbol.png|Lugbol * Gandalf the Grey * Arathorn * Legolas * Thráin * Galadriel * Hildifons Took * Nori * Sauron * The Witch-King of Angmar * Gollum * Uglúk * Gothmog * Runsig * Wulfrun * Ori * Agandaur * Eowyn * Mozgog * Beregond * Felgrom * Haldir * Lugbol Gameplay The game will feature the same basic style of gameplay as other famous MOBA games like Defense of the Ancients and League of Legends, only mapped to the console controller. Players will choose a character, a powerful hero unit known as a Guardian, and can engage in five-on-five battles between two major factions: good and evil. Like all MOBA games, Guardians of Middle-Earth has an emphasis on relying on and forming strategies with your team-mates to take control of multiple lanes in order to destroy the enemy base while preventing them from crossing the lane to destroy your own. Each playable Guardian has access to four unique abilities, which are mapped to the face buttons. These allow the Guardian to do numerous things, from massive damaging attacks to status effect abilities and more. Controlling the Guardian is described as being similar to the Twin Stick Shooter genre, with the analog sticks controlling the movement. Reception The console version of Guardians of Middle-Earth received mostly mixed to positive reviews, with the Playstation 3 version holding a 75 on both Metacritic and GameRankings, and the Xbox 360 version holding a 71. The PC port fared significantly worse, suffering numerous bugs and interface issues, ending up with a score of 56 overall. DLC * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Bilbo Baggins - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Bert - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Thorin Oakenshield - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Great Goblin - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Barrow-Wight Lord - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Frodo Baggins - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Kili - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Radagast - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Snaga - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Saruman - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Unglob - Playable Guardian * Guardians of Middle-Earth: Elrond - Playable Guardian Category:Games Category:MOBA Category:Digital Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:PC Releases